I Will Never Let You Fall
by Jem Carstairs Is My Violinist
Summary: This is the story of the Herondales. Clary is pregnant and follow her and Jace on their adventure through parenthood. Also follow their children as they go through school at the Academy of Idris. And what happens when on of their children goes through a traumatic experience? What if Sebastian is the one that causes it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Murphy and I just started this account! I really love the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices so this will be one of those accounts. This is my new story, **

**I Will Never Let You Fall**

**Summary:**

**Post City of Glass (City of fallen angels and Lost souls never happened!) its six years into the future! Clary and Jace are married with a set of twins on the way! Alec and Magnus, Isabelle and Simon, and Jocelyn and Luke are all married too! This story follows both Clary and Jace and their children as they grow up as the children of two of the heroes of the mortal war. This is the story of Clary and Jace's children's lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and a couple of the characters, but I will identify them later!**

**Clary's Point of View**

I peeled open my eyes, hissing as the sun stung my emerald colored eyes. After recovering from the sudden sting I opened them again and adjusted to the light. I was in the room Jace and I shared. I looked at my crumpled clothes and tried to sit up. I was unsuccessful and started debating whether or not to get up. I looked down at my hands as the rested on my gigantic swell of a stomach. Yes, I was pregnant. Yes, it is Jace's, why wouldn't it be. We have been married for five years now, and I am still not used to the fact that he is mine and I am his forever. My heart still swells whenever I look at him, like I looked at him when I was sixteen years old. I look at my wedding ring, the ring Jace gave to me when he proposed to me five years ago. It is an emerald that matches the color of my eyes that is in the shape of a heart on a silver band. I thought of the night that Jace proposed to me.

_ Jace and I had been dating for a little over a year since the night after the mortal war. We had been so happy that we weren't related. I never realized until that moment how much I really wanted us to be together. How much I needed and depended on him. When we started dating we had been so great together. Sure, we had our ups and downs, fights, and make-ups, but we always came back to each other. I can't even remember what sleeping was like without having him holding me close to him. His body radiating heat. Jace took my tiny hand in his and led me to the greenhouse. The greenhouse held so many happy memories for us. We had many picnics in here and just times where we held each other and talked for hours. It was also the place where we had our first kiss. The kiss that led to so much. The kiss that opened my eyes and then led us to those hard times when we thought we were brother and sister. I shivered just thinking about it. _

_"Are you cold, love?" Jace asked me with concern and a hint of amusement. I shook my head; I didn't want to remind Jace of those times. I never really knew how hard it was on him, because I never really knew the magnitude of Jace's feelings. We walked over to a grassy part where a picnic blanket was laid out and a basket full of food. We sat down and Jace took out two peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. I laughed and asked, "Peanut butter and jelly?" I attempted to raise one eyebrow but failed miserably. He chuckled and said, "Why of course it is your favorite sandwich, isn't it?" He inquired. He raised one eyebrow at me and I punched him in the shoulder. He put his hand to his shoulder and gave me a mock-hurt expression. "What was that for, Clare-Bear?" He asked me. "For raising one eyebrow when you know that I can't do that!" I yelled at him. We ate our sandwiches in comfortable silence with Jace holding me close to him. I leaned into his chest and bit into my sandwich. We finished and Jace and I stood up, he took his hand in mine and I smiled up at him. Jace looked down at me with a serious expression on his face which was mixed with love, but I could see that he was hiding something important. _

_"What is it, Jace?" I asked him. He looked down at me again and took a deep breath. _

_"Clary, I love you more than anything in the world. Before I met you, I was throwing myself into deathly situations because I felt like my life had no meaning. I felt like there was nothing worth living for. But that was before I met you. I met you and my life changed forever. I knew the first time I met you that I was in love. After our first kiss that we shared here I knew that I would never stop loving you and that no matter what you were the only woman I would ever want. And then Valentine told us we were siblings. I don't think anything was harder to get through than those times where I thought you were my sister. You never knew how much I still loved you even after that. The kiss in the Seelie Court only fueled the burning fire that was my love for you. You will never know how happy I was when I got to kiss you then. And then we found out that we weren't brother and sister and I could never be happier. What I am trying to say Clary, is that I love you. Angel, I love you so much Clary. I will love you forever, and if there is a life after that I will love you then. So, Clarissa Fray, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Herondale?"_

_By then I was crying my eyes out. I finally choked out a yes and I threw my arms around Jace as he put my ring on my left ring finger._

I start rubbing my stomach in the comforting way as I think about that day. The day I became Clary Herondale. I wince a little when I receive a kick in the ribs. Thank the Angel Jace isn't here because he would be asking me profusely if he would have seen or felt me wince. Jace got _extremely _overprotective of me when we found out I was pregnant. My mind wanders to that day that I told Jace.

_My hands shook as I looked at the pregnancy test in my hands. I was crying tears of joy, but I had a little doubt. Does Jace want children? We sort of discussed children, we both wanted children but we didn't exactly plan to have one at the moment. Jace was out demon hunting with Alec and Isabelle right now, so I still had time to think about how I was going to tell Jace. He'll be happy, won't he? Oh I don't know! I quickly fix myself up, and wrap the test in toilet paper and throw it in the garbage. I make my way back into our room and realization hits me as I sit down on the bed. I'm going to be a mom! A mom! I can't wait! I picture a little boy that looks exactly like Jace, with gold curling hair and golden honey eyes. Jace showing him how to hold a dagger or seraph blade. I picture a little girl the exact replica of me, with fire red, curling hair and emerald green eyes._

_I picture Jace showing her how to throw knives and throwing stars and her painting a picture with me helping her with her water colors. I am so immersed in my fantasy that I don't here the squeaky elevator doors open as voices fill the halls of the institute. I sit up in bed and straighten out my clothes. Well, here goes nothing I say to myself. I hear Alec and Isabelle arguing about something but what catches my attention is soft footsteps heading towards my bedroom. The footsteps belong to Jace. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself. _

_Jace arrives in the doorway of our bedroom and smiles at me. My breath catches like it did five years ago when we were dating and I was sixteen. He crosses over to me and takes me in his arms. He presses his lips on mine but only for a few seconds. I really want to kiss him more but I know that I have to tell him now, because I will chicken out every other time if I don't tell him now. He hugs me close but then lets me go and looks into my eyes. _

_"I missed you, did you sleep well, love?" he asks me. I only nod my head and fake a smile at him. I can't form words. My mind has gone blank with nerves. Jace sees my nervousness and raises an eyebrow at me. "What's bothering you, Clary?" he questions me. I stand up because I can't be next to him or I might melt from nerves. "Jace, I…um…have something to tell you." I start. I look at him and he is completely clueless as to what I am about to tell him. He motions for me to continue and I do. "Um please don't freak out when I tell you this but… I'm...uh…um" I stutter. _

_"Clary spit it out." _

_"I'm pregnant, Jace." _

_He goes completely still. My worst fear is confirmed. He doesn't want a child now. I knew it. I steal a glance in his direction and see that he has a smile bigger than the moon on his face. He jumps up so fast that I don't see him until he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up off the ground. He spins me around so fast that I start to feel dizzy and motion sickness. He finally puts me down and kisses every inch of my face. My eyelids, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. I am too surprised to say anything. I just stand there in awe as he finally opens his mouth to say something, "I have never been so happy in my entire life!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "I love you so much Clarissa Herondale!" he whispers to me. But his next action sends me over the edge. He gets down on both knees and lifts my short up and places a gentle kiss on my stomach. He then wraps his arms around my mid-section and says, "I've never met you, baby, but I love you so much already, Daddy will protect and love you forever." _

_By then I am crying my eyes out from how happy he was. Jace pulls my short back down and stands back up. He wipes away every tear. He smiles his beautiful smile that stretches a mile long. "We're going to have a baby; we're going to be parents." I laugh and smile but then start crying, but Jace draws me to him and hugs me close. _

I finally get the initiative to move. So, I haul myself up as best as I can with my basketball size stomach. I rub the bulge soothingly and waddle over to the door. I smell the wonderful aroma of pancakes and I instantly realize how hungry I am. I speed walk as fast as I can down the hall to the kitchen. I faintly hear the voices of Alec, Isabelle, and Jace. I smile as I enter the kitchen and see Jace. He smiles at me and makes his way over to me. "Hello, love, how was your- Jace was cut off from my scream as a blinding pain went through my abdomen. I felt water trickle down my legs as Jace, Isabelle, and Alec stare at me in horror.

"Clary, your water broke, you're going into labor."

**Ahh Cliffy! Please review! I would really appreciate it! This story holds more surprises I swear! This chapter was more of a filler chapter. Thank you so much! **

**-Murphy **


	2. Chapter 2

**BY THE ANGEL I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! Sorry, but I thought nobody would actually read this! Okay, new chapter! The Herondale baby will be born! YAY! Okay, please review! I REALLY WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Jace's point of view**

By the angel, Clary's water broke. I was just standing there in shock as a puddle of water formed under Clary. I think she was in shock too; she was just standing there in horror looking at the puddle that was on the floor. But, her face contorted in pain and she let out a scream. I finally snapped back into reality, and ran over to Clary. I held her hand and kissed her face; she gazed up at me and squeezed my hand in a reassuring way. I smiled at her, grinning from ear to ear, our baby is coming today! I finally get to meet my son or daughter! I kissed the top of her head and looked at Isabelle and Alec.

"Alec, call Brother Zachariah and tell him its time and to get over here as soon as possible." Alec nodded his head at me and gave Clary and I an encouraging smile before hurrying over to the library.

"Isabelle, go call Jocelyn and Luke and tell them to get over here ASAP." Jace instructed Isabelle. She hurried over to her room to grab her cell phone.

I finally turned to Clary, and smiled at her once again. She smiled back at me and I started to lead her down the hall. We walk very slowly, for Clary's sake; I don't want to overwork her. She is already going to be in labor for over two hours. I was trying to control my excitement, because I know Clary is in a lot of pain, but I can't wait! I lead her down the hall and into the infirmary, I hand her one of those ugly hospital gowns to put on. She goes behind the divider, but I mean, she doesn't have to; we made a baby, I've seen all that.

She walks out from behind the divider just as another contraction hits her. She doubles over in pain, and I sprint to her side to support her. She leans on me and squeezes the life out of my hand until it is over. She pants really hard and I lead her over to the infirmary bed and lay her down. She smiles at me reassuringly, but I know that she is just doing that to try and make me feel better, but I can see through it. She is in pain, I know she is, and I want to take it all away, she shouldn't have to go through that, she's already been through enough. I hold her hand as she strokes her belly, and hums to herself as I play with a strand of her curly hair. She looks up at me and smiles.

"It won't be long now!" she squeals excitedly. Her grin is as big as the moon as it stretches across her face.

"I know, love, I just want Jace Junior to be here." I say to her with a joking grin on my face. Her face turns into a scowl and she narrows her eyes into a glare at me.

"We are under no circumstances calling our child Jace Junior." She admonishes me, in a cold, icy tone.

"Plus, we don't know what gender it is, and I thought we agreed on names for both genders." Clary informs me.

"Yeah, I remembered the names we picked out! I'm just messing with you Clary, I want to ease the tension and take both of our minds off of our current situation." I chuckle as I say this to her. But, what I say is true. I want to ease the tension and take her mind off of the pain. I know that she is excited, but in a lot of pain at the time being, she needs to take her mind away. She opens her mouth to speak again, but is cut off when another contraction hits her. She squeezes my hand so much, that it's starting to feel sore. She didn't scream, which relieves me, because I can't take another scream, I can't take hearing her in pain. The contraction ends, and she lets out a larger breath, and tips her head back into the pillow. I look at my watch, and I find out that the contractions are only two minutes apart! Where is Brother Zachariah?! Clary's going to need to push soon! How long has she been in labor?! I can't answer that question right now because Jocelyn and Luke come bursting through the infirmary doors, followed closely by Isabelle and Mayrse.

"Clary!" Jocelyn shouts while she runs over to Clary's side/ Luke following close behind. Clary hugs her, Luke, and Mayrse and lies back in the pillows, trying to relax. Everyone is asking questions at once, and I think Clary is overwhelmed, trying to answer all the questions, I help as well but I don't think she likes it. _How long have you been in labor? How far along are you? How far apart are the contractions? What is the gender? How dilated are you? When did your water break?_ I know they mean well, but I don't want them to upset Clary. I can tell Clary is on the verge of tears from being so overwhelmed and from being the center of attention. So, I make my move before the tears fall.

"Hey, I know you guys mean well, but please, can just Jocelyn stay here, because I know Clary needs her here, but she's in labor, I don't want to add on more stress." I tell everyone as calmly as I can. Isabelle gives me a glare, but hugs Clary anyways, even with her big stomach. Yeah, Isabelle is pregnant too, about seven months. Everyone is telling her good luck just as another contraction hits. This one is worse, I can tell, because she hunches over and squeezes my hand harder than previous times. But the worst thing that lets me know is that she cries out. Her scream penetrates my ears, and I immediately want to protect her, take all the pain away. But I know I can't. Everyone leaves, but before they reach the door the door bursts open and Alec, Magnus, and Brother Zachariah all come into the infirmary. Magnus is holding his and Alec's adopted daughter, Anna. She is about three months old and is from Columbia.

Everyone files out of the infirmary but Jocelyn and Brother Zachariah. Jocelyn sits on the other side of Clary and takes ahold of her other hand. Brother Zachariah looks down in Clary's…um…female parts to see how dilated she is. Another contraction hits her and she cries out again while squeezing my hand so hard it turns an extremely pale white. She cries out in pain until the contraction is over and then slumps back onto the pillows. A fine sheet of sweat has accumulated all over her body and I know she is in more pain and discomfort than she is letting on. The contractions were now a minute apart.

_You are at ten centimeters dilated now Mrs. Herondale, on your next contraction push._

Clary looked at me with fear in her eyes; she is scared; she doesn't want to push.

"Jace I don't want to push, I want the baby to stay in." She tells me with fear laced into her words. I kiss her on the forehead, cheeks, and lips. I look deep into her eyes and tell her it's going to be okay, the baby will be here soon. She nods at me and mentally prepares herself. I'm a nervous wreck. What if she can't do this? What if she gets hurt or…worse? I can't think about his right now, because we are reaching the next contraction point. Clary takes in a breath and the contraction hits. She pushes with all her might, but doesn't cry out in pain. Thank the Angel. The contraction ends and she lays back into the pillows and lets out a big breath.

"You're doing great Clary, keep going." I encourage her. She smiles back at me.

This goes on for about another hour, before Brother Zachariah can even see the head. Clary is exhausted, and she is not even done yet. She is caked in sweat, all over her body and her breath is ragged, she wanted to be done an hour ago. She is in so much pain; I can't bear it any longer. Jocelyn and I have been nothing but encouraging to Clary, she needs it to keep going. Brother Zachariah tells us that this might be the second to last push before the baby can come out.

_If you push hard enough to get the head out Mrs. Herondale, then you will only need one push after that._

I squeeze her hand encouragingly and kiss her sweaty forehead. The nest contraction hits and it is even worse than before, she screams at the top of her lungs, bloody murder and arches her back. She squeezes my hand so hard. Tears flow freely out of her eyes, and onto the infirmary bed, she sobs and screams until she can't push anymore. Brother Zachariah tells her that she needs to push one more time to get the head out. She looks at me and cries,

"I can't do it Jace, I'm not strong enough, it hurts so much!" She sobs into my chest. I stroke her hair, but force her to look into my eyes.

"Clary, you are the strongest person I know, you can do this, just think about our son or daughter in there, they need you to get them out, and we need you to get them out. You can do this Clarissa Herondale, I love you so much." I tell her. More tears fall from her eyes, but I know that she got the message. The next contraction comes and Clary pushes with all her might. She cries out again, while tears stream down her cheeks and she squeezes my hand, transferring the pain to me. Something happens though that I don't expect; the cry of a baby pierces the air. Clary looks down beyond her legs and I do the same.

Brother Zachariah is wrapping up a little pink baby in a little blanket, he's crying his eyes out, but it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my entire life. I look over at Clary and she is crying, and gazing at our baby. He gives him to Clary and says: _Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Herondale, you are the parents of a beautiful baby boy. _A boy! I have a son! A smile appears on both of our faces and Clary kisses the top of our son's head. I can't believe I have a son! A little boy to train to be a shadowhunter. To give him swords and dagger and teach him how to hold it. A son to love. Clary hands over our son to me, as Jocelyn cries about having a grandson. I am mesmerized by his little face, on that is identical to mine; he really is a little Jace Herondale. He finally opens his eyes and I stare at orbs of gold identical to mine. I don't even notice when Clary cries out again and reaches for my hand. I stare at her as she has another contraction.

"What's going on, Brother Zachariah?!" I shout. Afterbirth can't be that painful. Jocelyn takes my son away and heads outside to show everyone our new addition. Brother Zachariah takes a look at Clary again, and I can see the look of puzzlement that crosses his face. Clary shouts at him, asking him what's wrong. _Clarissa, you're having another baby, the head is almost out, if you push hard enough, you can get the head out._ Another baby?! What?!

"Another baby?!" Clary shouts. She looks at me, but I am too busy smiling from the joy that I am going to have another son or daughter. The contraction hits and Clary's scream can be heard across the country, as she squeezes my hand so hard that the bone snaps. But I don't feel the pain; all I care about is that Clary is okay. After this is over, I'm going to put over a hundred iratzes on her to heal her. _The head is out, one more push Mrs. Herondale._ The head is out; thank the Angel, just one more push. The next contraction hits and Clary screams and arches her back as the second baby comes out. A piercing scream fills the air as Brother Zachariah cleans of my son's twin. He confirms that there are no other babies.

_Congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, you are now the proud parents of a little girl. _ A daughter! I have a son and a daughter! Jocelyn comes back in and hands me my son, she goes back outside to give everyone else the news. I hold my Daughter while Clary holds our son. My daughter who has emerald green eyes that match Clary's and deep dark red hair that matches Jocelyn. Our son and daughter finally side by side, my children. Maxwell Stephen Herondale and Iris Celine Herondale. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings Shadowhunters! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDTATED IN A LONG TIME BUT I AM EXTREMLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! Life of an advanced student and a fangirl is a hard life. I still am really shocked by the amount of people reading this! Okay, I officially have no life! But…I really want more reviews! So, I saw this on another fanfiction, I will NOT be updating until I get at least ****_5_**** reviews on this chapter. I repeat at least 5 reviews! Okay, I'm done being mean! Enjoy this new chapter:**

**By the way,**

**Ages! **

**Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon: 24 **

**Alec: 25**

**Magnus: I don't feel like doing the math but ****_really _****old! **

**Jocelyn, Mayrse, and Luke: 45 **

**Okay I am done for real this time!**

**5 months later**

I peel my eyes open. Neither of the twins are crying, so why am I up? I turn over to snuggle into Jace, but all I feel is cold air. I open my eyes again, and see that Jace isn't here at all. Feeling a little disappointed I look over to our bedside dresser thing and look at the clock. I can't tell the time because a sticky note is taped onto the alarm clock, probably from Jace. My arms feel like lead, and I really don't want to move, but I really miss Jace and my babies. They are in their nursery that is right next to our room. Ever since the twins were born, Jace and I have been taking care of them twenty-four seven, spending all of our time together as a family. Jace loves it, because he never got that, he wants to give Max and Iris the best life possible. I pick the sticky note off of the alarm clock and bring it up to my face. It is from Jace, my suspicions have been confirmed. It reads:

_Clary,_

_Alec and I went hunting, last minute thing. Sorry Love I couldn't be here when you woke up! I already changed both of the twins' diapers and put them in their onesies, please feed them though when you wake up._

_Love you, Jace_

I smile as I read the sticky note. He loves Max and Iris so much; he would give them the world if he could. Thank the Angel for him changing their diapers, I don't really enjoy diaper duty as Jace, Izzy, Simon and I call it. Isabelle and Simon had their babies three month ago, a set of twins just like us. A boy and a girl too, Thomas but we call him Tommy and Margret but we call her Maggie. Tommy has Simon's looks, but he has Izzy's black hair and Izzy's black eyes. Maggie has more of Simon's looks, with his brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Max and Tommy play together and so do Iris, Maggie, and Magnus and Alec's adoptive daughter Anna. They adopted her from Columbia when I was seven months pregnant. I can still remember when they brought her home; they never told us that they were adopting a child.

_I was seven months pregnant and bigger than I would have ever imagined. I was uncomfortable in every position possible and was trying to make this Christmas Eve great, but I was too uncomfortable! Everybody was dressed in their Christmas best, suits and ties and dresses. Everyone was here, all crowded around the tree, opening gifts from one another and laughing and having a good time. Jace's hand was in mine and his other was rubbing circles on my ginormous stomach. It seemed like my stomach grew every day. The dress that I had on seemed to feel tighter than it did at the beginning of the night. Most of the presents Jace and I received was baby stuff. Which we did need! We received baby clothes, books, toys, and a crib from Mom and Luke. That was going to be put together by Jace. Oh, this baby was going to be so loved. As if responding to my thought, the baby gave me a hard kick right into my side. I stiffened and winced, while rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked moments ago. _

_Jace instantly had his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him while he rubbed the side of my giant bulge. He asks me if I am okay, of course I am, a two pound baby isn't going to kill me. Jace is just overprotective of me. Finally the night is almost over and everyone has received their gifts. I hear Alec clear his throat and everyone turns to face him. I have a more difficult time moving, since I am the size of a killer whale, so I try to maneuver myself to face Alec. After much effort, I face him and gasp. Magnus is with him and he is holding a little pink bundle in his arms. A little girl is nestled into his arms. Alec is smiling like a mad man, and everyone is getting up to congratulate them on their adoption. I knew it was bound to happen sometime, but I didn't think it would be so soon. _

_"This is Anna, she is a shadowhunter baby that we adopted from Columbia and she is our one month old daughter." Alec boasted to us. _

_Everyone was hugging and asking to hold Anna, except me. I was still trying to get up off of the couch. Curse my humongous stomach! I was finally pulled up by two strong, warm arms. I looked up and thanked Jace, he just smiled at me and kissed my forehead and led me over to Alec and Magnus. Mayrse was holding Anna is her arms. She was a beautiful baby; she had warm-caramel colored skin and extremely curly brownish hair, and milk chocolate brown eyes. She was adorable! Mayrse smiled at me and handed her to me. I balanced Anna on top of my bump, a stroked her curly hair and she smiled up at me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. She was so cute; she reached down and poked my bump. The baby kicked the spot where she poked, and I sucked in a breath, Jace noticed and made me hand back Anna to Alec. He looked at her with a gaze that was so full of love. I knew that Jace and I would have that look in a few short months._

_"Did you see that Alexander, she is already poking! Oh, Anna is going to be such a smart baby! And have the best clothes in her class and-" Magnus was cut off abruptly by Alec stopping him from buying all of the baby clothes in New York. _

I smiled at the memories. Anna is now eight months old, and a very sweet baby. I can already tell that she, Iris, and Maggie will be great friends. I heave myself up out of bed and trudge down to the twin's nursery. I open the door and survey my surroundings. The twin's nursery was put together by Magnus, by him zapping everything that we bought into place. There are two cribs, one baby blue with MAX painted on in fancy cursive and one baby pink with IRIS painted on in fancy cursive. They are parallel to each other backed up on the farthest wall with a window. There is a diaper changing station immediately to your left when you walk in and a large book case filled with children's books from both the mundane and the shadowhunter world, Jace insisted on those. Many toy blocks, stuffed animals, doll houses, plastic and foam weapons were scattered on the floor from when the twins play with them. A rocking chair is in the middle of the room that has stuffed cushions on it, where Jace or I sit when we have to be up with the twins. They haven't had to have one of us stay up with them since about a month ago, and I was still trying to catch up on sleep.

I walk over and look into Iris's crib and find her fast asleep clutching her stuffed penguin. She was given that by my mom and Luke when she was a one moth old. She has never let it out of her sight since. I lean down a gently give her a kiss on the forehead. She is like an exact copy of me, but her hair is more like Jocelyn's wavy and a deep red, not orangish and out of control. But her emerald green eyes are identical to mine. I straighten up and turn to Max's crib. My baby boy is already sitting up and is reaching for me to pick him up. I pick him up and kiss his forehead. He smiles his gummy smile at me, and I sit down in the rocking chair with him cuddling in my arms. I stroke his hair and talk to him about anything and everything, about how much I love him. Eventually Iris wakes up and pokes her head out from the crib.

"Well hello there honey." I say to her.

She smiles at me, and puts her arms up and waits for me to come and pick her up. I do, and I take them to the kitchen. I strap them into their high chairs and search for their breakfast which consists of mushed peas. I finally find them in one of the many shelves in the pantry. I open the glass container and stir it with the feeding spoon. Iris looks very hungry and is smiling at me again, while Max looks disgusted by the green mushy mess. I scoop a spoonful of the mushy peas and hold them up to Iris, who opens her mouth excitedly and eats the vomit-like stuff. I try to feed Max, but he is not eating the green puke. I finally sit down in my chair and sit there waiting for Max to give in. I am about to get another kind of food when two strong arms engulf me in a warm hug. I lean into Jace and he kisses the top of my head. I spin around and face him and smile, kissing him on the lips. He smiles down at me and then turns his attention to the twins, he smiles at them and then begins feeding Max with no problem.

"That is not fair!" I wine at him. He just smirks at me, "It's a gift and it just proves that he loves me more." He states with an arrogant smirk on his face. "He does not!" I state jokingly. He just smiles at me and sneaks a kiss on my lips. I glare at him afterwards. "You know you love me." He says in a mocking tone. "Yes I do." I say. But we then focus our attention back on the twins, Iris is squirming in her chair, wanting to get out, Max is just reaching out for me. Jace smiles lovingly at his children and pulls me up to his chest. We stand there and admire our children, how perfect we are as a family. Finally something happens that neither of us expect; it takes both of us by surprise.

"Dada" is what Iris says at the same time as Max says "Mama" Both of our children spoke to us in a matter of seconds, saying both of the things that we will be hearing for the rest of our lives. I look at Jace who is staring at our children is disbelief, and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. Jace looks at me with awe written all over his face. He smiles at me and kisses the tears away that are now streaking down my face. He has the goofiest grin plastered on his face. I can't even explain how happy that I am right now, how proud I am of our children.

"I really am a Daddy now." Jace says with pride sewn right into his words.

"Yes, and I really am a Mommy now."

**Well, yeah this is the chapter! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOO LATE! BUT I AM A FRESHAMN IN HIGH SCHOOL AND I AM TAKING ADVANCED CLASSES AND HAVE NO FREE TIME! BUT REMEMEBER 5 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS THAT THIS IS LATE! SCHOOL IS CONCUMING MY LIFE!**

**OH MY RAZIEL! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME! I GOT ****10 ****REVIEWS WITHIN TWO DAYS OF THE NEW CHAPTER POST! Okay, so now I know that you guys are capable of doing this! So now I request that I get ****20 ****REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE! HAHAH I AM EVIL! **

**And a message to Mypettytaylor: I'm VERY, VERY SORRY that I wasn't very accurate with what the twins can do at a certain age! I am only 14, and know only a little about infant development. I know that you were just trying to help me! Thank you for bringing this to my notice! We can just say that this is because they have more angel blood in them ;D**

**The Twins are three years old**

"JACE, WHERE IS MAX?" I shriek to Jace who is in the other room. Our guests are going to be here in five minutes and I don't know where one of my own children is. Iris is also being a pain, by not letting me put her shoes on, kicking her feet at me. She also loves to kick her brother. I swear if she ever loses her legs she will forever be bored. Iris thinks that it is a game, kicking her brother, who doesn't mind. He loves his sister and is really protective of her. And I hope that doesn't change. I finally shove the mini Mary Jane's onto her feet and pick her up. She smiles at me, her emerald green eyes that match mine sparkling and gazing at me with love. I kiss her forehead and straighten out her dress. Her dress is purple and has little white dots on it and goes with her black Mary Jane's and white socks. Her deep red hair is pulled into two little pigtails with red ribbons.

We walk into the nursery and find Jace holding Max and straightening his white polo and fixing his gold hair that matches his fathers. They look at us when we open the door and Jace smiles at me. I have on a green dress that shows off my body since I lost all of the baby weight. Iris stretches out her arm, itching to get into the hands of her father and to say hi to her brother. Jace holds Max out to me, who is smiling at me trying to grab one of my curls that he loves to play with. I take hold of my baby boy and hand Iris to Jace who is admiring his little girl. I hug Max and kiss his forehead. I smile down at him, the boy that looks exactly like his father, his big, innocent gold eyes look up at me and give me his signature smile.

"Let's go Jace, they're waiting for us." I inform Jace.

We walk down the halls of the Institute, each of us holding the hands of our children as the wobbly walk with us. Jace has to bend down extra low to grasp Iris's hand. I really hope she doesn't inherit my short stature. We continue down the hall towards the kitchen, where our family awaits us. The twin's second birthday is today, and I can't believe they are already three! It seems like just yesterday that I was spoon feeding them and changing their diapers. Jace and I had the adventures of potty training the when they were two. Iris is excitedly bouncing up and down in anticipation of the party, waiting to see her family and her cousins/friends. She is talking to her dad, speaking so fast and enthusiastic I wonder how a three year old could do that. We have yet to see if the twins have any powers or special abilities, though Jace and I are waiting.

We finally enter the kitchen and everyone sees us enter and shouts, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I pat Max's back and tell him to go thank his family. He smiles and nods enthusiastically at me and goes over to his sister and takes her hand. They walk over to their family and thank them. Jace's arms sneak around my waist as we join our family. Simon is standing with Isabelle as they admire all the children play on the ground in the living room. Max and Tommy play with Styrofoam seraph blades, dueling each other. Iris, Maggie, and Anna play on the ground with stuffed animals, and comparing their ninja stars. Don't worry, they aren't real, I made sure of it. I helped Mayrse and Jocelyn get the dinner ready as Magnus and Isabelle set the table. Jace and Alec were watching the kids to make sure they didn't kill each other with their fake toys.

Luke sat among the girls, playing the puppy in their stuffed animal fantasy. I was so grateful for Luke, he married my mom shortly after the whole Valentine incident. Plus, he was very good with the kids, all of them. He and my mom both kept saying that they were too young to be grandparents, but I know they love it. He has such a bond with Max and Iris. Maggie, Anna, and Iris also became really good friends and very close. As did Max and Tommy, they loved to play/train together. I loved how much Max idolized Jace. All he wanted to do was to be like Daddy. He wanted to be as fast as Daddy, as strong as Daddy, and as awesome as Daddy. But, Jace also had a special bond with Iris as well. More of a protective relationship and he loved her and played with her and read to her every night, much to Max's dismay. We promised them that when they turned four they would get their own rooms.

We finally finished cooking the pasta and the garlic bread. We had all the kids line up and we made them go through like a lunch line because we have so many kids in the house. This is how we served every meal when all the kids where here. Each kid came through the line; Jocelyn poured a huge spoonful of pasta on their plate. Mayrse poured tomato sauce on top of the spaghetti of everyone's except for Iris's. She has never liked tomato sauce on her pasta; she just liked a lot of cheese. And I put a piece of garlic bread on each plate. Isabelle then placed a spoonful of green beans on as well.

When everyone had gone through then line, we all sat in the dining room. We ate happily and munched on garlic bread. Max and Tommy though started a competition on who could put as many green beans into their nose. Let's just say that many greens beans were flung onto the table in the end which resulted in Mayrse cleaning up their end of the table. Many stories were told and laughter was heard throughout the whole Institute. Life was perfect. But, nothing gold can stay. Jace excused himself to go to the bathroom. But I really knew where he was going. He came back a few minutes later and turned off all the lights. Two candles were burning in the dark, one with an "M" and one was an "I" and he placed it in front of Max and Iris.

We all sang the familiar tune of happy birthday. The kids had wide eyes and big smiles as they took in the cake and the singing. We finally finished and they blew out the candles and we all cheered. Jace turned on the lights and everyone bud the kids happy birthday. Everyone had a slice of cake, even though Max smashed Iris's face into the last piece of her cake, and then she did the same to him. I scolded them and tried to get Jace to too, but he was too busy laughing at his children. I finally calmed him down, and the kids acknowledged what they had done was wrong. But Jace told everyone to follow him and took both of his children's hands.

He led everyone down the hall and dragged his children down the halls of the Institute. Max and Iris didn't know what was coming. They were going to love it, I hope. But I know that they will love it. He finally stops in front of two big oak doors that are gates to an old training room that we never used. He opens them and the kids gasp in surprise.

Inside is a giant playground. The floor is all mats and foamy so that if they fell from any height they wouldn't get hurt. Swings and monkey bars hang from the ceiling. Jungle gyms and large structures are everywhere. Slides come down from the ceiling and tire swings allow them to drop into a pit of foam cubes. Trampolines are in one section of the room. The kids stare everywhere in awe. Even Maggie, Tommy, and Anna glance around in awe. Jace tells them that it is theirs and they all race off to go play on something. Iris runs with her friends, but then stops. She turns around and runs toward Jace and I. She jumps up and hugs both of us and tells us thank you. Then she turns and runs over to the trampolines with Maggie and Anna. Tears sting the corners of my eyes. My babies are so good and I can't believe how great they are. Jace looks down at me.

"Why are you crying, Love?" He asks.

"They're just so good and I love them so much and I don't want them to grow up." I say in a choked voice.

By now everyone is crowding around Jace and I, listening to us.

"Oh, Love, they'll always be our babies, and we can have more children." He assures me.

I smile at him and take his hand. I guide it over to my flat stomach.

"We won't have to wait long." I say.

Recognition spreads over his face and a big goofy grin spreads over his face. Everyone cheers and is crowding around us and congratulating us. Jace picks me up and spins me around and kisses me with so much passion I melt inside.

"I love you so much." He says with love dripping from every word. He kisses me again and out of the corner of my eye I see Max and Iris running up to us. Max looks up at us and sticks his finger in his mouth and makes a gagging sound.

"Daddy don't kiss Mommy, its gross." Said Iris

**Thank you guys! ****20 ****REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! I felt really, REALLY selfish about asking for reviews from you guys, I mean, I don't want to be greedy or sound like I am desperately wanting reviews or anything. I do, but I am done with asking for minimums for me updating. PLEASE STILL REVIEW BUT I WON'T MAKE YOU HAVE A CERTAIN NUMBER THAT YOU NEED TO GET TO! Okay rant done now. J**

"Come on Ri-Ri let's go to the playground!" Shouted Max, using the nickname he gave Iris. He said it was because Iris was too hard to say.

Max and Iris run down the hill towards the secluded playground hidden in Central Park. Iris's waist length, deep ruby red hair flows behind her like a train. As the wind blows in her face. Max's longish, gold hair that matches his father's blows as much as it can, with it being still pretty short. He has on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with Perry the Platypus on it. His old, beat up pair of black converse occupy his feet. He has had those for forever, and won't let us get rid of them. His sister is running as fast as she can, he arms pumping and her strides very long. She has long legs; I have realized that, she is already three foot six, and the height of her brother. Her overalls are a little too big for her skinny body, but it's her favorite outfit. She says it's the only outfit she can wear to paint with mommy, but I don't care.

She has a pink t-shirt on underneath the overalls, that have multicolored paint splatters on them, with her bright blue converse covering her feet. Her hair is flowing through the wind as she and Max race towards the old, wood playground. Max makes a move to tackle Iris, and the two fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. Their little five year old selves not caring about falling face down into the hill. Jace chuckles lightly to himself as he holds the new addition to our family, Luke. Luke is eight months old and is probably the cutest baby I have ever laid eyes on. He looks a lot different from what Jace and I look like. He has chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes. It's weird because he looks like neither of us. His skin though, is tan like Jace and Max's.

Jace and I are sitting on top of the hill, a clear view of the playground in case of trouble. But, I don't think anything will happen, this park is pretty secluded and no one ever comes here, it's inly know to Nephilim. Jace is holding him and bouncing him up and down on his knee, and making silly faces at him to get Luke to laugh. Every time Luke bursts into a fit of his little giggles. This makes Jace and I laugh as well. His little eyes watch Jace intently waiting for him to do something, and will watch me as if to question, _is he going to do something?_ I can still remember how honored Luke was to have our son named after him. He had tears in his eyes as we let him hold him in the delivery room after my, once again hard birth.

_"It's a boy, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale." said Brother Zachariah. A boy! Oh another son! If I had more energy, I would have been crying, but I am so drained from another hard birth. Magnus took my son away to clean him off and Brother Zachariah trails behind him, preparing to do the ceremonies. Jace leans down and kisses my extremely sweaty forehead, but he would still tell me that I am the most beautiful girl in the world to him. I loved yet hated that quality that he has. He kisses my lips again, but this time is gentle, telling me he loves me in a kiss. He asks me what I want to name the baby but shrug my shoulders, because I don't know. I haven't really thought of names because I have been so busy. Taking care of two almost five year olds and preparing for a new baby, getting the nursery put together, and having to worry about Jace as he goes out to risk his life fighting demons, praying that he doesn't leave us, well me. _

_Magnus and Brother Zachariah waltz back into the infirmary holding a little blue bundle, that's squirming and reaching his little hands out. Brother Zachariah hands my new baby into my arms and I pull the blanket back to gaze upon his face. He is adorable, he looks like a mixture of Jace and I, but a little different from what his siblings look like, who are waiting outside with their aunt, uncles, and grandparents. He has light dark, chocolate brown hair. He has eyes that are a mixture between a blue and a green, kind of like aqua or sea foam. His little face is looking up to Jace and me in awe. Jace reaches his scarred finger to stroke his son's face. But his son had other ideas. He grabbed his finger right before it touched his face. Jace looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. He took the baby from me and cuddles him in his arms. I get inspiration for what to name the baby. _

_"I want to name him Luke." I state. Jace looks at me, smiles, pulls me closer to him, and kisses my head._

_"Luke it is." _

_I still remember that day, clear as it can be. I remember how our family had come in like they had done when Max and Iris were born. How Luke had tears in his eyes when we told him his other grandson's name. How he had hugged me so hard that I thought my lungs would never inflate again. How Jocelyn had patted Luke and comforted him to stop crying, and going on and on about how she is too young to be a grandma. Even though she loves Max, Iris, and Luke with all her heart and soul. I remember how Jace led Max and Iris into the infirmary room after Simon, Isabelle, and their newborn son Anakin, yes I know Simon named his son after the beloved Star Wars character, go figure. Isabelle didn't like the name at first, but then Simon made her watch all the movies with him in it and she fell in love with the name. Although, everyone calls him Annie. _

_Jace led Max and Iris in to see their new baby brother. Jace had told them to be very careful with Mommy because she was sore and to be very careful with Luke. They crept really adamantly towards the bed, but I had beckoned them towards Luke and I. Max stared at his new baby brother in an awe and dumbstruck expression. While Iris looked at Luke with an expression full of love and adoration. I let Max hold his brother first, he sat on the infirmary bed and cradled Luke in his arms, while murmuring sweet things to his brother. Such as, _I love you, and we are going to be best friends, but don't tell Ri-Ri that._ I almost burst into tears on the spot. Then it was Iris's turn. She hesitantly picked up her brother and supported his head. She whispered to him in a hushed tone. But I did pick up on a little bit of her "conversation" with Luke. _You're really loved. I love you. I will love you when no one else will. I'll always be here for you. You can be my friend. I will rely on you and you can rely on me._ That was when the tears started to flow freely down my face. Iris looked back at me with a perplexed expression. _

_"Why are you crying, Mommy?" she asked, confused. I shook my head and told her I loved her and hugged all three of my children tight. Jace joined in and we were a happy family. The five of us know. _

I remember everything. The kids don't know how much they mean to me. I smile as my thoughts trail off into different memories of the kids. I look down to the playground and look for Max and Iris. Iris is on the swing, pumping her long legs and springing off the swing when it gets at its highest. Then she would get up, dust herself off and get back on the swing and do it again. Max was climbing on the monkey bars and watching Iris jump off of the swing and encourage her and tell her how far it was, and if it beat the jump before it. I loved how they play together and don't fight that much, well, not as much as other siblings. They get along very well together and they get along very well with Luke.

They adore Luke. They love him so much, they like to play with him, and like to help him learn and read to him. Yeah, they can already read because Jace insists on training them already. I think that they can wait…but they are really good at some things already. Iris is really good with runes. She has never even looked at any and can identify any rune that we put before her. She's kind of like me, but a lot better than I ever was. Max is really fast and agile and strong. Just like his father. He is basically an exact copy of Jace, down to the core. Luke hasn't shown us any powers…yet.

Jace smiles at me and studies me. He questions me on why I'm so quiet. I just tell him that I am thinking and remembering our children. He just smiles and thinks about it too. Jace has been the best father ever. He loves to play with the kids. He can be stern when he needs to be, which is never. He loves them with all of his heart; he would do anything for them and won't let anybody hurt them. Jace leans into me and I lean into him to meet our lips. We almost let our lips touch but we are broken apart by a bloodcurdling scream.

"IRIIISSS!" screams Max.

Jace and I straighten up immediately. We look up and look towards the playground. Jace takes off right away, sprinting down the hill. He swiftly takes out his seraph blade out of its holder. I finally register what is happening and take off after him. I hold Luke in my arms and sprint down the hill right on Jace's heels. I clutch Luke to my chest, he is asking me what's wrong but I don't answer, because I don't know. Max is still screaming for help. I can't see what is wrong, because of the tree that hide the playground. I don't know what to expect, maybe she broke a bone or fell. I don't know. We finally make it to the playground and what I see makes my blood run cold and my entire body freeze in fear. I can't believe it.

Sebastian is clutching Iris by her throat, pinning her to the side of the wooden playground. In his hand he clutched a stele that was finishing a rune on one of Iris's thighs. One was already done on her right thigh that was pulsing red. Iris had tears streaming down her face and she was screaming from the pain as he finished the rune on her left thigh. I had never seen this rune that he was drawing, it was red and it was complicated in swirls and sharp curves. Sebastian's hand was going towards her head as he finished off the second rune. He was making a move to go towards her head, to draw one there but Jace and I stopped him before he could continue. Jace tackled Sebastian to the ground and Iris fell from his grip and I caught her.

Iris was unconscious, her eyes closed. I looked at the identical runes on both of her thighs, but I couldn't decipher what it was. Jace was holding Sebastian to the ground, holding a seraph blade to his throat. Max was hysterical I held him close to my side, but it was hard to hold him as I was holding Luke and Iris as well. I handed Luke to Max and he clutched Luke to his side. Sebastian was trying to get out of Jace's grip, but Jace held him down firmly.

"Well," spat Sebastian, "I knew I had to get to your offspring eventually, but I didn't know it would be this difficult. I thought you would ditch Clary once she squeezed out the twins." Jace punched Sebastian in the throat for that one, anger clear on his face.

"What are you doing here, I thought I killed you." Jace snapped at him.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Sebastian snapped back.

"I need to know, do I need to kill you again to make you go away?" Jace sneered

"Just let me draw one more rune on your daughter and take her with me and I will leave now." Sebastian stated.

"You." Punch, "Won't." Punch, "Touch," Punch, "Her." Jace bellowed.

"Fine, but I will be back in a long time, when I know you will forget." Said Sebastian. Jace made a move to stab Sebastian but Sebastian touched a ring on his right middle finger, twisted it and he faded away. Jace fell on the ground, but scrambled back up. By now Max and Luke were crying, but Jace took Luke from Max and comforted both. He look over Iris, felt her pulse and examined the runes, he looked perplexed as well. He looked at me, and for the first time I saw something I haven't seen on his face for a long time. Fear.

"Let's get her home and call Magnus and Brother Zachariah."

**Yeah…so that is what the summary talked about, the traumatic experience! What do you think is going to happen to Iris?! Leave comments for your guesses! **


End file.
